A Mew Kind of Pokemon Master
by Death Wand
Summary: Ash just had to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, get kidnapped by team rocket and be a part of an experiment that turns him into Mew. you could think this will stop him from fulfilling his dream? me thinks not :)


**Have you ever heard of a Mew who's a Pokémon master?**

 **A\N:** okay, so I'm not a big fan of Pokémon so there's bound to be something that will be wrong. If you find one such thing, it will be a great help if you could point it up.

So, this is my first Pokémon story. I love all of these stories that someone turns into a Mew. I think that there are not a lot of them, and if Ash got turned into a Mew, I think it wouldn't stop him from starting his Pokémon journey

So, if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon. This story is for personal enjoyment, and I do not earn any money from it. This disclaimer covers every chapter in 'Ever heard of a Mew who's a Pokémon master?'

* * *

 **1.**

Ash was walking in the woods near Pallet town. He wanted to watch the Pokémon living there and play with them.

Ash loved pokemon. His eyes would light up whenever he saw a new one, and when he got back home, the boy would open his notebook and record everything he learned about it.

Ash was nine years old. He only had one year before he could start his Pokémon journey, so Ash had a lot of free time ever since he started skipping school.

Ash never liked school like many other kids at his age. The boy thought that learning anything in school will be a complete waste of time. He's going to be a Pokémon master anyway, and Pokemon masters don't need schools.

Ash looked at his watch. It showed 10:43.

 _'Mom will be mad when she hears I missed school again, and even angrier when she learns it was to walk in the woods,'_ Ash thought silently, _'I'm so going to get in so much trouble.'_

 _However, r_ ecognizing that fact did not mean Ash turned back and headed home like he should have had. It just gave him an excuse to stay a little more in the woods, since he didn't want to get back home and be yelled at by his mother.

Little Ash soon found himself in a beautiful sunny looking spot in the woods, where a lot of pokemon stopped to get a drink from the pound. Smiling, Ash sat with his back to one of the trees and closed his eyes. It was peaceful and sunny. The wind blew at the top of the trees, making a calming, soothing melody. All around, Ash could hear the calls of the different pokemon.

Not soon after, the little boy fell asleep.

* * *

Something's wrong. Ash's eyes fluttered open as he gingerly woke up. A loud explosion shook the ground underneath Ash, alerting him to the unknown danger. He could hear people shouting and the crackling sound of something burning.

Ash looked around in a panic and saw unfamiliar figures invading the clearing.

Not understanding what's going on, Ash stood up. Across from him a tall bolding man released some kind-of bird pokemon and ordered it to attack the pokemon at the clearing.

The men were talking between each other, smiling as they injured the Pokémon. It made Ash sick to his stomach.

 _'They are hurting the Pokémon… why…?'_ the boy felt helpless and shaken, _'what's going on?'_

One of the Pokémon that the men released downed the tree Ash was hiding behind. Ash screamed in surprise and backed up.

Hearing a human voice made the men and few women in uniform look to the source. Seeing the boy, the leader released his Nine-tails, "Nine-tails, capture the boy and bring him to me," he ordered and returned to giving orders to the others at the clearing.

Ash hearing that knew that staying will not be a good idea. Turning around, he started running as far and as fast as he could.

There were trees in his way and small twigs that almost tripped him several times. The sun started setting, so it was getting hard to see where he was running.

Something larger than himself jumped on Ash's back and squeezed him to the floor. The boy turned around and saw the Nine-tails.

"No, no, please let me go," the boy begged. He tried to push the bigger pokemon away from him. His whole body shook, and his eyes moistened.

The Nine-tails licked his face in apology and picked him up, moving him back towards the clearing.

"They will kill me, please," Ash pleaded with the pokemon, and his voice broke near the end.

"Nine, Nine-tails" the Nine-tailed fox shook its head and pushed the child to move on.

Ash was afraid. He was alone, and no one knew he went to the woods today. No one will be looking for him. No one will rescue him.

Ash's shivering grew worse, but he did not cry. He took a deep breath and decided to survive this encounter in any way he could.

The Nine-tails lead him back to the clearing and right towards his master. Ash couldn't help but fear this man - he looked like he was twenty. There was a large scar on the right side of his face, and he looked like he never smiled a day in his life.

He was wearing a black outfit with a red R on his chest, purple gloves that reached his elbows and purple boots that reached his knees.

It was apparent to which organization the man belonged.

He looked at Ash with cold eyes, but he didn't look pleased with the little kid's capture. The man rather hoped the child escaped and he won't have to deal with this situation.

The man as he kneeled so that the two of them were looking at each other. "Who are you, boy, and what are you doing here?" he demanded.

Ash blinked but decided to answer. "My name is A-Ash. I skipped school and fell asleep here. I p-promise I won't say anything about you, so please just let me go!"

Ash was terrified and frightened. His heart was pounding so fast, and he just wanted to forget this ever happened. _'If they let me go now, I swear that I will never miss school again!'_

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you go. You have seen too much." Ash's eyes grow in horror. They were going to kill him!

"Please don't kill m-me! Please!" the boy's trembling grew harder, and the man looked uncomfortable at how scared the little kid was.

He didn't see himself as a bad man. Sure, his morals were a little looser than was usually expected. After all, he was a part of a criminal organization.

Still, hurting kids is not something the team leader was ever going to do. He had a kid at home not much older than this little brat.

"I'm not going to kill you, I was planning on taking you to the Boss, and he will decide what to do with you." let this be someone else's problem, "I don't know what he'll decide to do with you. Who knows, you could be lucky and the Boss will let you go home." the man said softly, "Now kiddo, hop on, take a seat at the car. If you try to run, I'll shoot to kill you, so be good."

Ash nods and does as the man says. From the car, Ash could see team rocket's men and women ruining the woods and capturing the pokemon.

Ash looks at his watch again, and the hour is 17:56.

 _'Mom must be going crazy by now.'_

The men and women finished, and each of them got back on their car. The Nine-tails' master sat next to Ash after he returned his Nine-tails to the Pokéball.

The drive to the men base is quiet and quick. Ash never thought that a base to such a horrible organization could be so close to where his town is.

The leader gets down from the car and pulls Ash with him. The base is bare, and as they walk around, Ash notes this place has a lot of doors. The lights are white, as are the walls. It looks more like some kind-of lab than an evil organization's base.

The leader knocks on a door and waits. A voice calls to come in, and the leader opens the door. Inside there's a man with brown hair and orange suit. The man looks at the leader.

"What's the meaning of this, Agent Briggs?" The leader takes a deep breath and explains what happened.

"So, you decided to make this child my problem, did you?" the brown-haired man said frowning. The leader says nothing.

"What's your name, child?" The brown-haired man asked Ash, making the boy gulp in fright.

"A-Ash Ketchum, sir."

"Well, Ash. My name is Giovanni. Sit down. You don't have to stand," Giovanni doesn't smile, and it sounded more like a demand than a request.

Ash nodded and sat.

"Good now… what am I going to do with you…?" there is an uncomfortable silence stretching, and soon Ash can't take it anymore.

"P-Please don't kill me!"

Giovanni smiled for the first time, "kill you? Why kill you, child? I have something else in mind, though I will need you so sign some things before."

Ash pushed. Something at the back of his mind twisted at the words.

"Things that make sure I can't talk about what happened?" Ash asked, feeling a little dread. Something isn't right. This man is the one behind that ruined the woods and hurt the Pokémon.

Something's wrong, but Ash can't do anything about it. It doesn't matter that the man looks familiar as if Ash had seen him somewhere before. It doesn't matter that this man promised to spare Ash.

Something's wrong.

"You can say that" Giovanni shrugs and that moment someone knocks on the door.

"Giovanni…! Darling! I finally finished! Can I come in?"

Giovanni froze at the casual address. Only one man could get away with saying things like that.

"Come in Dr. Ben," Giovanni said, and the door opened.

A man in a white coat enters smiling. Dr. Ben has white-silver hair and light-purple eyes.

"Ho, you have guests!" Dr. Ben blinks at Leader and Giovanni, "Agent Briggs! Long-time no see! How are you?" Dr. Ben waves at the leader, "and who are you, sweetie? A new recruit…? Aren't you just a little young to enter the organization?"

No one spoke for a few seconds. Giovanni looked like he wanted to hit his head on the nearest wall.

Ash can't decide if he should laugh or feel sorry for Giovanni. Instead, he blinks at Dr. Ben and turns to look at Giovanni, feeling lost.

"Where were we?" Giovanni completely ignores Dr. Ben and turns to Ash, though Ash was sure he heard the Boss say something about 'wishing' and 'gone.'

"You were saying I need to sign some papers…?" Ash says hesitatingly.

"Yes, yes… forgive me," Giovanni straighten in his chair, "well, I have them right here," he opens a drawer and pulls a bunch of papers placing it in front of the boy.

"Sign whenever you see an X," Giovanni instructed.

Ash nodded his head and picked up the pen.

(Should have read what you're signing little Ash.)

* * *

 **2.**

After signing, Ash is asked to wait outside Giovanni office and let the man talk with Dr. Ben alone. The team leader is waiting with him, but he won't look at him or speak with him.

Ash's bad feeling grows stronger.

Soon Dr. Ben opens the door with a happy smile on his face, "well, it looks like we will be working together sweetie!" he says excitedly, "thank you for looking after him, Briggs. Feel free to come later and drink a cup of tea!"

"No, thank you," the leader said and giving Ash the last look before he walks away.

"Come now, sweetie. The lab is right over here!" Dr. Ben holds Ash's hand and leads him to one of the side rooms, "Do you want something to drink? Eat?"

Not eating since that morning, Ash does feel a little hungry, so he nods. Dr. Ben nods sagely and brings tea and cookies, "well, dig in!" smiling Ash does just that.

"So, what do you think of team rocket so far?" Dr. Ben asked interested.

Ash swallows and looks up at the doctor with hesitant eyes.

"Don't worry child. It's fine even if you don't like it here." Dr. Ben assured softly.

Feeling more at ease, Ash takes another sip from his tea, "they hurt Pokémon," he mumbles, "they are bad."

Dr. Ben nods, "that's right." he says, "Team Rocket is a criminal organization. We want to take over the world. Others will try to tell you that it's a just cause and that the world will be better when we do, but I?" the doctor smile turns darker, "I think you're right. Team Rocket is evil, but so is the rest of the world. Why should I care who's on top?"

The doctor laughed merrily.

Ash didn't know what to think, but he knew he didn't like it, nor did he like the organization. What kind of pokemon master would he be if he let this kind of people hurt pokemon? Not a good one, that's for sure.

The doctor continued, "to succeed we're going to need the strongest pokemon on our side. Just stealing random strays just isn't going to cut it, you know?"

Ash didn't know if the mad doctor was kidding or if he believed this bullshit.

"Don't look at me like that!" Dr. Ben said insulted, "I know what you're thinking. It's crazing! How could Team Rocket capture the most powerful pokemon?"

"My job is a cloner. I get DNA from pokemon and clone them, making them from almost nothing!"

"How any of that's to do with me? what am I going to do?"

"I am so happy you asked!" Dr. Ben clapped hands together, smiling, "you are going to help me with creating one of my clones."

Dr. Ben got up and moved to one of his computers, pressing all kinds of buttons, "child, this is Mew" on the computer there was a picture of a pink feline looking pokemon, though it was a blurry picture, and Mew looked more like a smudge…

"Is it flying?!" Ash looked at the stain in awe, his nine years old mind finding the small cat pokemon cool.

"Of course, it is sweetie!" Dr. Ben said, smiling, waving his hands, "Mew is one of the Legendary Pokemon! Legend says it can morph into all pokemon in existence! I even heard the story of how it created every pokemon!" Ash looked like he wanted to hear, feeling pleased Dr. Ben smiled and continued, "at the beginning, there was Arceus who was the first. He then created Giratina, Palkia, and Dialga, who created the universe. Eventually, he created Mew, who in turn created the other pokemon," Dr. Ben nodded sagely.

"But doesn't that mean that Arceus was the one to create every pokemon?" Ash asked Dr. Ben shakes his head.

"Of-course not…! If not for Mew, none of the pokemon wouldn't have been born! So clearly, Mew is the creator of all pokemon!"

"It was very hard getting a DNA sample too. But last month some of our best researchers found what could have been one, a DNA sample!" Ash gasped taken in by the story, "but when I tried cloning it, it kept failing!" Dr. Ben sighed dramatically.

"Dear child, believe me when I say it, it was very frustrating. But then, one week ago I made a breakthrough! I needed something to act as a container to all that power! It knew it could destroy the world if there weren't a sentient mind that could control all that power. Instinctively, the embryo knew that, so it kept self-distracting!"

"So, what are we going to do? Pass it my memories?" Ash asked.

"No sweetie… You are going to become the pokemon! Isn't that exciting?!"

Ash didn't think so. If he was a pokemon, how could he be a Pokémon Master? He wouldn't.

"You are kidding, right?" the child asked. Dr. Ben blinked.

"No, why would I be?"

Silence.

"Now, hop on… there" Dr. Ben pointed towards an empty tank.

Ash felt his blood run cold and tried to run, but something was wrong. He suddenly felt weak and fell on the floor.

"Don't be a spoilsport, come here" Dr. Ben moved towards Ash and picked him up, smiling all the while, and placed him in the tank, "don't worry, the sedatives will help with the transformation," Dr. Ben said and put an air mask on the boy's face after plugging a few tubes to his vines.

The tank started filling with pale pink substance, and Dr. Ben pressed one of the buttons on his computer.

Ash started screaming as intense pain flew through his body. His bones broke and healed at an insane rate, and his body shifted and changed without his consent. The pain was so great that Ash passed out.

Waking up, Ash thought he had the worst dream ever.

He dreamt that a group of crazy lunatics captured him and brought him to their base and used him as a part of an experiment.

Ash swore he'll never eat pizza again before sleeping. That was insane!

Opening his eyes and blinking, the first thing he noticed was that his bed was damp. Like everywhere was wet.

Ash blinked once more, his head hurt and his body felt funny. He looked down on himself and saw, to his horror that he didn't look like a human anymore.

'Mew…!' Ash covered his mouth, he was going to say, 'What's going on…!' but that wasn't what came out.

Ash was panicking. He was pink and small, and he had very bad suspicious about what was happening now that he was thinking about it.

"Good morning, child!"

Ash looked towards Dr. Ben, who was bigger and taller than before. The doctor wore a lovely expression on his face, but Ash only felt dread.

"Ho, don't be like that, you're a success! Be happy!" he tried to cheer the boy up.

Ash was panicking more with every second that passed.

"Ash…! Stop it this instant!" Dr. Ben said, worried, "there's nothing to panic about!"

But Ash didn't hear a word coming out of the doctor's mouth. The only thing he knew that this man turned him to a pokemon and now his mom will never know that it's him even if he'll stand right next to her.

Ash's eyes glowed pink, and his body encased in a pink aura.

The ground started shaking, and the computers at the lab exploded. Dr. Ben shouted in anger and ran to his computers, "my data!"

Cracks appeared at the selling, and the lights went out. A piece of rock fell out of the roof and hit Dr. Ben on the head, knocking him down.

Ash closed his eyes. All he could think about was getting out of there. That intense focus was what activated his new powers and transported the boy out.

* * *

 **3.**

Ash groggily opened his new eyes. They were big and blue, like sapphires. He hissed at the sun, warm, bright sunlight hitting him full force.

When heavy drowsiness intertwined with a headache hit the former human hard, Ash decided that he hated teleporting.

"Aw, my head…"

Ash remembered everything that happened before he passed out. The truth of what happened to him did not go away while he had been sleeping, though he did feel the horror and did a little sulking (he was pink) at what seemed to be his fate.

There was a little bit of worry about the mad doctor and the Pokémon and humans at the team rocket base, but Ash couldn't help it but feel like they deserved it after what they did at that clearing.

Sitting up, Ash looked around him to see that he was once again in some forest.

"Okay, what am I going to do now? I can't go home looking like this!" Ash looked down at his pink cat-like body. He was officially panicking now, "ho, mom will be so MAD" the boy groaned before turning to examine his body.

He was small and pink, two little cat-like ears at the top of his head. His feet were gigantic!

Ash noticed that his hands (or is it paws now?) were a lot smaller, only reaching his mouth. His big eyes looked back to his butt area since he was especially interested in the tail. That thing was LONG!

He let out a little giggle and pocked the thing. His tail twitched, and Ash let out another chuckle. That was fun!

Ash wanted to touch his ears, wondering if they felt like cats' ears or not. He reached with his paws, but they couldn't reach it. Thinking fast, Ash got an idea. He could try touching his ears with his new tail!

Ash felt proud of himself and the nine years old tried to move the tail.

Now to those of you that don't have tails let me tell you a secret… moving a tail is a lot harder than it looks.

Ash took a deep breath and tried again, moving and twitching, squeezing his eyes hard! To those that watched at the small Mew from the sidelines, it looked like the poor creature was dying quite painfully.

It wasn't so surprising that a lot of the pokemon living in this part of the forest took interest and came to watch the show.

"Mamma, what's wrong with her? Is she sick?" one young Mon asked his mother, the mother sighed, not knowing what to answer her young son.

The pokemon watching assumed that the Mew playing next to them wasn't going to be male because there's only one Mew and she's female.

"Best if we don't come close, it could be one of her games…let's go home."

The thought about getting into a Mew game that looked to be deadly even to Mew herself made most Pokémon abandon the playing Ash and get on with their lives.

Ash, of course, was utterly oblivious to this.

At the other side of the forest, there was a small mouse pokemon called Pikachu that lived in a lovely tree and loved to terrorize the people of the nearest town.

The mouse Pokémon was getting ready to go out and pick himself something sweet to eat, in fact, just a few moons ago he found a sweet spot where a lot of Lum berries were starting to get edible.

Pikachu released a slight pleased " _cha_ …", and started running towards the clearing. When he got there, it was mostly empty, which was perfect if you didn't plan on sharing the berries with other noisy pokemon.

Sighting the Lum berries, Pikachu began stuffing himself, before a slight noise caught his attention.

With a mouth full of berries, Pikachu peeked outside the bush and watched as a Mew moved around on the ground, tail twitching and touching its ears.

' _Someone's gone a little loony. I should probably start moving before Mew sees me.'_

Pikachu picked as many berries as he could and planned to flee as fast as he could, that's when he stepped on a twig.

"Who's there?" The mouse pokemon froze at the other's voice.

 _'Shit, I got caught,'_

"Um… hey there, Mew!" Pikachu stepped out of the bush slightly blushing, "I didn't know you were here… if I knew I would have greeted you! I _swear_!"

Pikachu stopped to see if Mew bought that because it was always best to be on the nice side of someone like Mew. "Want a berry?"

The Mew, Pikachu noted, looked like it was fighting with some itchy urge. The mouse pokemon didn't know which one, but in the end Mew nodded its head and took one Lum berry from Pikachu, popping it to its mouth.

"So, how is it?" Pikachu asked in a desperate attempt to distract Mew. Mew nodded

"It's good."

"Well, now that we established that, would you mind it if I headed home?"

Mew looked interested at that, "where are you living?" she asked in curiosity with her tail swaying behind it.

Pikachu smiled, but since he didn't feel like hosting a pokemon legend that could kill him with a passing thought, especially if it felt like playing with him in one of its Mew-games, he wasn't ready to tell.

"Well, I would love to tell you that," Pikachu took a step back, "but I don't have much time, I'm a very busy pokemon. My…" he stopped a second to search for the right word " _trainer_! Yes, my trainer is waiting for me, so unless you want to meet a _human_ , you should move on your way!"

"Goodbye, it was nice meeting you!" laughing, Pikachu started moving backward.

Mew didn't look like the mouse Pokémon convinced her, if anything, it seems like she understood that Pikachu didn't want to be near her. She looked hurt.

"Why do I have the feeling you don't want to be near me?" Mew asked Pikachu, laughed, "what?! What are you saying?! No…"

Silence.

"Okay, so I don't want you near my home. I said it," Pikachu admitted.

He couldn't stand the silence. He was a talkative pokemon! Others always said he was 'helpful' and 'friendly' – soon after came the words 'little shit' but Pikachu liked to look at the bright side of things.

"I'm sorry! Please don't make me a part of your Mew game!" Pikachu closed his eyes.

"Okaaaay…" Mew looked at the mouse pokemon ridiculous act, "firstly, I'm not a real Mew." she said, "Actually, I'm human."

Pikachu looked at her funny.

"Really! I'm a human that got turned into a pokemon. The only thing I know about Mew is that it can look like every pokemon it wants. Until a moment ago I couldn't even move my tail as I wanted!"

"Ummm, if you say so…" Pikachu didn't look convinced, "I guess you would like to come with me anyways…"

Mew nodded, and Pikachu felt tired. Like _really_ tired

* * *

 **4.**

Ash moved slowly after the yellow Pikachu and followed it right into the tree that supposedly was its home.

Ash didn't know what to think. Pikachu acted was like it was sure that Ash would harm it if it said the wrong thing.

' _Is Mew an evil pokemon or something?'_

Ash didn't know, and he didn't want to ask the mouse pokemon, because Pikachu looked like he wanted nothing to do with him.

Ash wasn't a pokemon, so everything new that happened seemed alien and strange. He wasn't sure why the Lum berry made him feel warm and giggly, or why he started acting all childish before, playing with his tail.

 _'Am I losing my humanity?'_

Ash looked at Pikachu as it unloaded the berries from his arms to the floor.

That was another thing. Ashe understood everything Pikachu said. He could _understand_ it. _Him_. And as amazing as it was, it also made Ash think - Can people understand him now? Or does it sound like he keeps saying 'Mew' all the time?

"Okay, so now that we're here, how about you tell me the truth..." Pikachu sat and stared at Ash.

"What truth?" Ash asked confused "I already told you what happened."

"As if I can believe that! A human turning into Mew?! As if that could happen." Pikachu snorted, "This is one of your games, isn't it?" Pikachu stood and started walking back and forth, "now stop it, go fly over a river or something, but I don't want to have any part of your games, Mew!"

"I'm not Mew!"

Pikachu rolled its' eyes.


End file.
